Just an ordinary day
by Wheeljack69
Summary: There isn't any real pairing in here. Just a little bit of fun. I can't really say much here or I'll give the plot away. Anyway read and enjoy. Oh and don't forget the reviews.


A Simple Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: I don't own it, and if I did the anime would have been longer.

Story time line: This story takes place at some point after chapter 108 in book 13 of the manga. That is the chapter where Motoko cuts her hair to become a nun and defeats Tsuruko. It either takes place between chapters 108 and 109 or after chapter 115 at the beginning of book 14.

A/N: I don't generally like to put notes at the beginning unless it's really necessary. I'm going on the assumption that you (the reader) know the characters and the story line. This is not a deviation or an alternate universe but a filler in between time that is left blank in the manga.

xxxxxxxxxx

Naru had had a rough couple weeks.

Ever since Motoko confessed her love to Keitaro in front of Tsuruko, they had been spending much more time together. Naru realized that all the girls loved him in one way or another, but Motoko's was the most dangerous because it was a pure love, unlike the rest of the girls. Shinobu's love is infatuation, Su's is that of a younger sister, Kitsune's is that of an older sister, and Mutsumi's is, well no one could really tell with her.

Naru had come home early from her job as a tutor because of a power failure. She didn't expect anyone to be home, so she was surprised to hear sounds coming from upstairs. When she made it to the third floor she realized the sound was coming from Motoko's room.

"Ugh, mmm, Keitaro where did you learn how to do th…AHHHH, oh YES!"

Naru stood shocked at the Motoko's door, because there was only one thing in her mind that would cause a woman to sound like that.

"My god Motoko you're so dry, I better use more oil I don't want to hurt you."

Naru sunk to the floor on her knees.

"It's no good if I don't feel a little pain. You wouldn't be doing your job otherwise."

"Uh…so is that permission to go harder?"

Naru's eyes were now filling up with tears. Keitaro was her boyfriend he wasn't supposed to be doing that kind of thing with anyone but her.

There was a wet sloshing sound then Motoko squealed.

"Damn it, couldn't you have warmed it up a bit before touching me?"

"Sorry. Here how's this?"

The wet sound was louder and faster before Motoko gave a contented sigh.

"Ahhhhhh, much better. Now get to it, I don't want any of the others finding out I let you do this to me. MMMMM!! Although I'll bet Naru would love this, you're so good at it. Ohhhhh!"

"Are you kidding, I consider myself lucky when I kiss her, she'd never…"

He was cut off by an erotic moan.

"Ohhh Gooddd!"

"Motoko, I thought that you told me you weren't going to enjoy this?"

"Ahhhh I didn't…ooooooooo, mmmmm, I didn't think you'd be this good."

"Motoko move your arm for me, I can't reach."

"No way I'm…Uh…No."

"Motoko I promised that I wouldn't tickle you."

"Umm…Ok."

Naru was curled up on the floor crying openly.

"Uhhh, Ohhh, my gooddd. That feels AHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Did you like that; aunt Haruka taught me that one."

Naru's head snapped up and she retched at that little piece of information. She got up and ran for the bathroom before she made a mess on the floor.

About twenty minutes later Kitsune walked in the door.

"Hello is anybody home?" She called out, after she removed her shoes. She walked into the common room and heard some strange noises coming from up stairs. Just as she was about to head up them she heard a strangled sob. She turned around and saw Naru on the couch crying, and judging by how puffy and red her eyes were she had been crying for quite some time.

"Naru honey, what's wrong." Kitsune asked, very concerned for her friend. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!" The scream came from up stairs. Naru cringed and started to cry harder. "What the hell was that, it sounded like…Oh my god, she wouldn't." Kitsune snapped her head around to look at Naru again. Naru just nodded.

"How could they do this to you?" Kitsune yelled and stormed up the steps.

She was just about to bang on the door before she heard Motoko.

"Yes, right there…OOOHHHH GOD THAT FEELS GOOD!!!! HARDER!!!"

"I don't want to hurt you." Came Keitaro's panting voice.

"You couldn't…OOOOWWWEEEE…ok you will, but if you won't go harder can you move a little faster."

"Guess I can try but this would have been easier if you were on the table instead of the futon."

"OHHHHHHHH, mmmmmmm, but it wouldn't have been as enjoyable for me."

Kitsune's face was red, from a mixture of anger and embarrassment, and her eye's where wide open. She could here Keitaro panting and Motoko moaning, she could also hear a kind of slurshing sound. It wasn't quite a slurping, or a sloshing sound but a mixture of both.

"You know we're making one hell of a mess on your futon."

"I don't care just don't stop. AAAAAAHHHHHH! Yes, right there. AGAIN!!! AAAAHHHH! Ooooooohhhhhhh damn that's good."

"I got that little trick from Kanako."

Kitsune's jaw dropped open. 'What the hell is going on?' She thought.

"NO NOT THERRREEE, MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM, ah, huff Oh that was good. huff Why I didn't take you up on this offer years ago I, don't know. Keitaro you're the best I've ever had. Do you think you can keep going in a different spot?"

Kitsune ran from the door. "My god I thought Motoko was a virgin?" Kitsune said to herself as she ran down the stairs.

"What's a virgin? Are they good to eat?" Su asked while hanging upside down from one of the rafters, startling Kitsune enough that she fell back on her ass.

If it hadn't been for the circumstance of the current situation Kitsune would have had a lot of fun with Su's question, but right now she had other things to deal with. "Su not now, we're in a lot of trouble Keitaro and Motoko are doing something that they shouldn't be."

Su got a mischievous grin on her face and took off before Kitsune could stop her.

"Oh crap, if she sees what they're doing…" She kind of let that thought slip away. Right now Naru needed her.

"If who sees what who is doing?" Shinobu asked, startling the fox for the second time, as she walked around the corner in front of her.

"I'll tell you later, right now I need you to get Su away from Motoko's room, and bring her back down here."

"Ok." Shinobu raced up the stairs. She had never seen Kitsune look that serious before and it worried her.

Just as she turned the corner at the top of the stairs she saw a dark skinned leg disappear into Motoko's room.

"SU? What are you doing in here? I thought I asked you to knock before you came into my room?"

Shinobu knew Motoko's voice and was positive she'd never heard that tone coming from the sword master before. She ran back down stairs.

"Kitsune, Su had already gone into Motoko's room by the time I got there."

"Crap, well it's now or never. Come on Naru." Kitsune tugged on Naru's arm.

Naru just shook her head no and fought against her friend. The last thing she needed right now was to confront the two timing, two faced asshole that was supposed to be her boyfriend.

"Come on you have to confront him and catching him in the act is the best way to do it."

Kitsune half dragged, half carried the still sobbing Naru up stairs. Shinobu followed, confused by what was going on.

"I told you he was good didn't I Motoko." Su said in her ever present, happy, bubbling voice.

The three girls in the hall stopped and looked at each other quizzically.

"So how did you get him to do it to you, the first time?" Motoko asked calmly.

"One time when I tried to jump on him he moved. He said it would make me feel better. So I let him do it. He's really good isn't he? It took three times before I could relax! It just hurt so much!" Su exclaimed.

Suddenly the door to Motoko's room burst open.

"That's enough!" Kitsune shouted in an extremely pissed off voice. "It's bad enough that you're doing it with Motoko, but to find out that you've already done Su before?"

"Oh damn. Why didn't you tell me everyone was home Su?" Motoko asked while she sat up and self consciously pulled the sheet she was holding over her body a little tighter.

Su just shrugged. "You didn't ask."

By this point Naru was about ready to blow her top. Even though she was heartbroken, that didn't mean he could get away with what he was doing. Then she realized that Keitaro was fully dressed.

"How did you get dressed so quickly?" Naru asked suddenly confused.

"Dressed? Why would I need to get dressed all I was doing was giving Motoko a massage." Keitaro stated plainly.

Both Kitsune and Naru did a face fault.

"What? That's it, but what about all the moaning, it sounded like…uh, oh never mind. I need a drink." Kitsune said after she realized that they weren't thinking the same way she and Naru where.

"Yeah." Su said before she began to bounce around the room. "I tried to kick Keitaro one day and he moved. I hurt my leg but he rubbed it all better. It only took one day before the hurt went away. Motoko was complaining about her back being sore so I told her to get Keitaro to fix it."

It finally clicked for Motoko what the other two had thought was going on, and she blushed from her head to her toes. "Naru how could you even think something like that? I'm not some hussy who goes around stealing other girl's men."

Motoko then let the sheet drop to reveal a plain black string bikini top.

Naru and Kitsune looked at each other sheepishly for a moment before leaving. Su followed them a moment later.

Keitaro flopped down on his back from his position beside Motoko on the floor. "Oh god, I thought I was so dead." He shivered and covered his face with his hands.

Motoko looked at him and winked. "It's a good thing we were done, and you retied my bikini before Su got here or you would have been."

Keitaro turned white and passed out.

The End.

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I was laying on the massage table the other day, getting the knots worked out of my back, when someone in the next room let out a rather erotic sounding groan. I was told that it's not uncommon, and that it's also not uncommon to hear people scream out in pain, especially if it's a particularly nasty knot.

I know that this basic idea of hearing something and thinking it to be something else has been used in fan-fiction a lot, however I don't remember ever reading one for Love Hina using a massage and the Keitaro, Motoko pairing.

I'm not planning on adding to this since it's meant to fill in some space in the story not change it.

Pre-read by 94Saturn, or Lord Saturn as some people call him.

Later

Wheeljack 69


End file.
